


hurt me, please

by overdose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: After thinking about his brother in class, Rei brings Ritsu to the bathroom.





	hurt me, please

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not sure if I characterized them correctly but enjoy this nonetheless

"I was thinking about you in class~" Rei sang as he pulled his brother's pants down, pushing him against the stall wall. "Ah... How much I tried to concentrate, but my urges got the best of me..." his lips went to Ritsu's neck, and he pressed a kiss to it.

"You're a pervert..." Ritsu muttered, his scowl says he doesn't want this, but he bends willingly for Rei. He shivers at the cold feeling of lube on Rei's fingers, wasting no time to stretch him. "Taking me out of class, pretending there's an emergency..."

"It's not like you were paying attention, my dear," Rei chuckled, kissing Ritsu's hair. "I did you a favor. You're doing me a favor." his fingers are in there deep, and Ritsu tried not to react to it. "How long has it been since I filled you up? I miss seeing you cry and weep onii-chan~ Promise me you'll do it again."

Ritsu whimpers at the kisses to his neck, a silent reply. His brother's fingers aren't enough, but he won't beg for more. He won't let Rei get away with doing this. Pulling him to the restroom, then kissing him desperately. Ritsu whines at the memory, missing Rei's lips on his. Rei's kisses are always almost soft and passionate unless he's in a mood and starts to bite down at Ritsu. Now, Rei is going slow, and Ritsu isn't sure if he likes it. If he keeps acting stubborn, Rei might get frustrated. Ritsu almost chuckles.

"Hmm... it's okay, I'll get it out of you. I always will." Rei replies to the silence. "I don't like how quiet you are... You don't want onii-chan to punish you, right?" he removes his fingers, pressing his crotch to Ritsu's backside.

Ritsu can feel his brother's erection throbbing against him. He bites his lips and gulps, looking back. Rei smiles at him and undoes his pants, tugging them down along with his underwear. His cock bounces free, fully hard and waiting to be used. Ritsu doesn't want to talk; he doesn't want to give Rei the satisfaction, but he needs it. He needs his brother. Rei follows the silence and grabs Ritsu's hips, pulling him towards his cock. Ritsu isn't stretched up enough, especially since they haven't done it in a while, so he knows this will hurt. Just how he likes it.

Rei teases him by not putting it in yet. He rubs it along his hole, wetting it with his pre-cum and not lube. "So mean, my Ritsu. You're breaking my old little heart. After clogging my mind with violating you, you're cold and unresponsive." Rei starts to put it in yet, earning a hiss from Ritsu. "It hurts, doesn't it?" he almost shoves his cock in, his fingernails digging inside Ritsu's skin. Ritsu gasps and stumbles at the sudden entry. Rei has a tight hold on him, so he doesn't go anywhere, but Rei still chuckles.

"It hurts, onii-chan..." Ritsu mutters, barely audible for Rei who starts thrusting inside him, scratching at his hips. He feels his skin break, blood leaking out of it, and responds with a moan. The sensation makes his cock throb. Ritsu's lips start to quiver. Rei pushes deep inside him, and he can't hold back anymore. With Rei's chest pressed against his back, Ritsu gulps back a cry, clenching his fists. "It hurts so much..." he says louder.

"I know~" Rei sings. "But you shouldn't lie... I know you're enjoying this." his free hand wanders to Ritsu's cock. He gets an immediate reaction the moment he touches it, enjoying the small whine that left his brother's lips. Rei pulls out and hears another whine. This time it's of disappointment, confused why Rei stopped. Rei only laughs under his breath, turning Ritsu around. "This was the face that wouldn't stop bothering me..." Rei strokes his cheeks, touching his hair. "So red, teary-eyed..." he lifts Ritsu up, kicking his shoes and pants off.

Ritsu wants to avoid eye contact with Rei, embarrassed that he gave in. There's no point in doing that. He begrudgingly wraps his arms around Rei, throwing his head back when his brother enters him again. It's so, so tight, and Ritsu doesn't bother in holding back. "Hurt me, please..." he begs, trembling around Rei.

Rei's lips find their way to Ritsu's unmarked neck. "You sound so cute like that... How could I not?" he smiles, pressing his lips to the skin. At first, he kisses and softly sucks. Everywhere on Ritsu's neck, Rei maps his tongue around it. But his dear brother said to hurt him, and who is Rei to ignore that? He finds a perfect spot, visible to everyone, and sinks his teeth in. Ritsu cries out, tears spilling out of his eyes. Rei is harsh when he bites; the self-proclaimed vampire using his fangs to make Ritsu bleed. A small amount of blood pours out, and Rei licks it up, resuming to thrust inside Ritsu.

Ah, the pain is too much for him. His hips and neck still hurt from Rei's damage. It all makes him close to finishing. Rei doesn't pause his movements when he leans close to Ritsu, asking for a kiss with his eyes. Their lips meet, but Rei controls the kiss. He makes sure it's rough, pushing his tongue in, then biting his lower lip. Ritsu allows it to happen. He winces as Rei's teeth bite down on him, harsh enough to draw blood. It drips down to his chin where Rei licks it up. Ritsu seems to have entered Heaven. He's quiet, with occasional whines, holding onto Rei tightly. "Onii-chan, you're so good to me..."

"I know, Ritsu~ After all, I'm your big brother~" Rei responds, holding his legs. "Now touch yourself for me. I don't want you to torture yourself, especially with what I've done."

Ritsu nods, sneaking his hand to his cock. Rei speeds up his thrusting the moment Ritsu touches himself. He momentarily forgets he's in the public restroom with his loud cries, pumping himself quickly. His legs tremble under Rei's hold, but he trusts his brother to keep him up. Rei watches in amusement as Ritsu pants, crying his name aloud. "I'm coming, onii-chan, I'm so close..."

"Me too, my Ritsu. Go ahead, I'll follow right after~" Rei licks his lips, watching Ritsu nod and finish soon after with a cry. He says onii-chan as he spills on both of their shirts, panting and gasping when Rei doesn't quit thrusting. Ritsu doesn't have any time to recover, feeling weak in his brother's hold.

"Onii-chan, please cum in me..." he begs.

"I already know what you want, my Ritsu," Rei only pauses to answer. He continues to fuck Ritsu, his orgasm approaching quick. With one passionate kiss, Rei cums deep inside his brother but doesn't stop thrusting. Ritsu whimpers as Rei continuously pounds into him, eyes widening as he did not expect this. Anyone could hear the sticky sounds if they walk in, though it doesn't stop Rei from ending it like this. He pants and finally pulls out, watching his seed drip out of Ritsu.

They're quiet as they recollect their breath. Ritsu touches his uniform shirt stained with cum and sighs.

"I originally got you out of class to take you home." Rei breaks the silence. "No need to worry about that, alright?" he touches Ritsu's shirt, wandering his hands inside it, up to his nipples.

"No more," Ritsu mutters, pulling Rei away. "Not in here, at least..."

"Oh?" Rei smiles, cupping Ritsu's chin. "Now that's the spirit, my Ritsu. Onii-chan taught you well, didn't he?"

Ritsu doesn't reply, only pulls Rei in for a kiss.


End file.
